


Don’t Mess With The Mayor/The Mycelium

by YanDanTDM



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Evil Scar, Gen, Grian has powers, Mayor Scar Abuses His Power, Mycelium Resistance, No proofreading, Oh wow I wrote something hermit centered for once, evil scar but with a twist, hermitcraft season 7, magic fights, no beta we die like men, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM
Summary: Scar calls Grian to the Mayoral Office.It doesn’t end well for either of them.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Don’t Mess With The Mayor/The Mycelium

Scar gleefully toyed with the pair of headphones in his hands, spinning the discs around, chuckling a little. That would show them. 

The mycelium resistance...didn’t Grian think that Scar would find him easily? Grian quite simply didn’t have the power to change the world like Scar did. Grian...that pesky little rascal, Grian. Starting up rebellions would never do, not in Scar’s perfect shopping district. And these...fake communicators. The way Grian commanded his cronies, Scar assumed. After all, why would they be buried so carefully in Grian’s base, hidden under so much rubble? There was no other possible explanation.

And so Scar destroyed it, and when he called Grian to his office later today, he hoped to show Grian what true hellfire felt like.

————

Grian flew gracefully into Scar’s office. “Mayor Scar! How may I help you?” 

“Take a seat, Grian.” 

Grian plopped himself down on the chair in front of Scar’s desk. It disgusted Scar, how he could act so innocent yet be so malicious and cruel.

“I’ve heard from a little bird that you are the leader of a rebellion.”

Grian rolled his eyes, knowing that even if Scar found out there was nothing he could do. Still, he was here to play the innocent game.

“What? No, I’d never! You’re our brilliant mayor, Scar, and I appreciate the work you do…”

Scar snapped his fingers, and suddenly Grian was sinking into his seat. He tried to stand up but simply couldn’t.

“Huh-” Grian struggled in his confusion.

“Tell me the truth, Grian.”

“I’m telling you the truth!” Grian spat. Scar was being a terrible mayor, being this mean. “I promise you I’m telling the truth!”

Scar smirked. 

“Then how come I found these in your base?” Scar held up the blue and red headphones, and laughed a little when Grian’s face distorted to one of shock and fear. “Care to explain?”

Grian stared at Scar, all manner of thoughts and flashbacks running through his head.  _ How did Scar find them?! Didn’t I hide them?!  _

“I’m waiting, Grian.” 

Grian was about to speak, but shut his mouth, instead giving Scar a death stare. 

“Grian….oh dear, I don’t want to do anything I’ll regret.” 

_ He wouldn’t dare. _

Grian felt something welling up in his throat, and shoved it down. Scar noticed.

“Aw, you’re scared! Come on, Mayor Scar is a good mayor, he only punishes if it’s required!”

“Mayor Scar is not a good mayor.” Grian hissed through his teeth. “Put those down.”

“Well Grian, if you’re not going to comply, then I’ll just have to make you!” Scar knew deep down this probably wasn’t the way to go about it, but destroying a pair of contraband headphones wouldn’t be too bad, right? It would show Grian.

Scar channeled some magic and let it all flow to his hand, a blue flame soon arising. The curtains of the office seemed to dim at his command, and Grian tried to scream out for help, but couldn’t.

Scar dangled the headphones in the air, before setting them ablaze with the fire, chuckling to himself as he did.

It took Grian a few seconds to process it. He didn’t think Scar was serious, but since he was- he couldn’t lose those, they were his only memory of  _ him, _ Scar please don’t destroy them-

“You can still speak, you know. I won’t have to destroy these fully!”

Grian felt tears welling up in his eyes, against the heated flame of Scar’s magic. He...wouldn’t stand for this! There was no way. And he wasn’t going to be weak.

“Oh Grian, what’s wrong?” 

And suddenly, Grian was stuck in a basement, scared for his life, scared for his friend’s life, the one whom died and his only memory were the headphones Scar was burning-

It all happened so suddenly. A blast of purple, causing Scar’s vision to black out. The headphones thrown across the room, shattering on impact. Grian somehow standing up and next thing Scar knew, he was being held against the wall by his neck.

“Grian! Put-me-down!”

Scar tried to push Grian off, but it was almost like he was being held there by an unstoppable force. A force even stronger than he was.

Grian spoke.

“You will  _ not  _ touch his headphones, you hear?”

“Who’s headphones?! Those ones?” Scar stared into Grian’s eyes and could have sworn there was a nether portal in them. “Why, are they special to you?”

“That’s not your business. And this is why we rebelled against you, Scar.” Grian couldn’t help but smirk. Is this what Scar felt, when punishing him? If so, he could sort of understand. No, that was a lie. Grian hadn’t done anything wrong. Scar, though…

Scar struggled and struggled. No, this was not supposed to be how it was! Scar was the great and powerful mayor, not some wimp that Grian could overpower! And yet, somehow, whatever magic Grian held, it was more powerful than even the Vex, and that scared Scar more than ever.

“Okay, okay! I’ll leave your headphones alone, just get off me!” 

Scar inhaled as Grian let go, but only to have it all knocked out of him as he was thrown across the room, monocle shattering on impact. 

“You won’t ever do this again, you hear?” Grian gave Scar another  _ look  _ which Scar understood meant that if he ever messed with Grian again, it was hell to pay.

“Fine, sure. But that doesn’t mean I’m not keeping an eye on you.” Scar let a blue flame appear in his hand.

“You can do that. You won’t remember this, anyways.” 

“Excuse me! I’m the mayor, I have to-“

Scar was cut off by Grian clicking his fingers and flashing the room purple, and Scar instantly felt too tired to fight back.

“Tomorrow, all suspicion will be off of me.” Grian picked up the headphones on the floor, and with another flash of purple, they were repaired. Into the inventory, and away Grian flew, angered that he used his magic.

With the last bit of strength Scar had, he cursed Grian and his stupid resistance before passing out.

——

Grian flew into his base and hid the headphones in their hiding space before flopping on his bed. How could he have been so stupid?! He was lucky he made sure Scar wouldn’t remember a thing. He wasn’t supposed to use that magic anymore, why did he use it? He could have just let his emotions out, maybe reasoned with Scar, maybe fought back physically, why did he reveal one of his biggest secrets?

Oh well, now he was going to have to pretend this never happened. Scar was a terrible mayor, but he didn’t feel like he was any better.

He wasn’t going back, Hermitcraft was his home now. And he wasn’t changing that.

So with the mental damage he has caused himself, he fell to having a nap, expecting to have a nightmare.

——

BDubs walked into Scar sleeping on the floor in an incredibly messy mayor’s office and was instantly terrified. And so he yelled out to the mayor, who woke up with a start.

“ScCAR!”

“Woah, BDubs- well, this is an embarrassing situation to be in…” 

“Are you okay!? Your curtains are closed and you passed out on the floor, and everything is destroyed-”

“Ah, well I don’t remember much, so I probably fell asleep in the office.”

“Ah, okay then, Mayor Scar! As long as you’re okay.”

“I’m okay, yeah.” Scar ignored the aching feeling in his head.

“Let’s clean up, and we have some mayoral business to do with that sneaky resistance.”

“We sure do, don’t we.” Scar stood up and brushed himself off, adjusting his monocle before noticing the cracks. “Oh, I must’ve fallen on my face, how brilliant…”

“We can get that repaired, can’t we?”

“Oh of course we can! And I’ll have to remind my enforcer to make an alarm for me so I don’t fall asleep during my duties.”

“Anyways, shall we have our meeting?”

“We shall.” Scar opened his curtains and let the sun blaze in. “I’m suspicious of Mumbo...”

**Author's Note:**

> YanDan writes a hermitcraft fic which isn’t a crossover for once? This is unheard of!  
> Yes I wrote this all in one day, what are you gonna do about it.  
> Basically my thought was ‘bad mayor scar hurts Grian and Grian fights back!’ And I wrote this. I tried to be kinda vague so you need to have an idea of Grian lore to get this one.   
> Also poor BDubs at the end.


End file.
